survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Max Gentile
Max Gentile was the 9th place contestant and first member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Max was the captain of the Merah tribe and is best known for his early alliance with Will Wahl, Elizabeth Tzagournis and Jake Henson, as well as his rivalries and arguments with Andrew Schulman & Muriel Ossip. Although pinpointed as a threat very early on in the game due to his physical stature, Max was able to utilize the strength of his social game to propel him past the first few weeks of the game. However, upon making it to the post-swap stage of the game, Max was placed on a tribe with all girls, three of whom he had no previous relationship with in the game. Although spared from elimination at the first tribal council after the swap, Max became the target of the Three Queens alliance of Muriel, Allie Donohue and Kelsey McCaffrey. In an attempt to save himself, Max began to form a relationship with the only other original Merah on the tribe, Lisa Hamant, and became obsessed with searching for a hidden immunity idol. Following another loss in the swap stage, his closest ally Will gifted him an idol in order to help him avoid an early exit. Max, knowing that he was immune from the vote, tried to rally numbers against Muriel, but in the process revealed his idol to Andrew in what was an attempt to gain trust that significantly backfired. Andrew revealed that Max had an idol to the three Kelabu girls of whom subsequently redirected their votes towards Lisa and flushed Max's idol. In an obvious win-or-go-home situation, Max was presented with an opportunity to save himself once again with the "individual immunity challenge" in the pre-merge stage of the game - he managed to win immunity and thus foil any plan the remaining girls and Andrew had of voting him out, thus forcing the girls to turn on Andrew. Max successfully maneuvered his way to the merge stage of the game but was immediately labeled as the biggest threat to win challenges and was subsequently eliminated after losing the first immunity challenge. Max voted for Jackson to win the game out of appreciation for his strength of gameplay and "king-like" qualities. Biography Weighing in at 173lbs, standing 5’10, born of Columbus, Ohio… the most quick witted, laser-focused, and fiercely competitive contestant ever, and the soon to be Champion of Survivor: Time and Change, MAX GENTILE!” In all seriousness, I am proud fifth year student at The Ohio State University, home of the 2014(16?) National Champions. I spend my time as a student in the classroom, as an Intern at Zipline Logistics, working out at the RPAC, and appreciating my free time. I strive to be the best in every endeavor. I am an only child, and most superheroes are only children. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Max Gentile '''Major(s): '''Sports Industry & Leadership '''Minor(s): '''n/a '''Hometown: '''Pickerington, Ohio '''Birthday: '''August 17th, 1993 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Survivor. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Focused, Competitive and Fortuitous. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Watching NFL, working out, cooking. What Are You Most Passionate About? The Steelers and fitness. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Dishes in the sink, walking 3-wide on the sidewalk and no call-no shows. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I'm not famous…yet. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I get things done. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Lose 50 lbs...oh, wait that was last year’s. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Mother. What Is Your Dream Job? Owner, President and General Manager of the Pittsburgh Steelers. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Los Angeles. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Boston Rob. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? Competition. Why Will You Win? They don't want it as bad as I want it. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? n/a